Inútil
by ArminxArlert
Summary: "—Como te prometí, te enseñaré lo que es la derrota." Pero las palabras son vacías si no vienen acompañadas de hechos que les den un significado. Después de una intensa helada, a veces sólo se puede encontrar refugio en otra persona. [MidoTaka] [One-shot].


**ADVERTENCIA: Hay SPOILERS de sucesos que ocurrieron en el manga pero que al día de la fecha todavía no han sido incluidos en el anime. De modo que: lean bajo su propia responsabilidad —y luego no me vengan a acusar a mí de spoilear, que yo les avisé (?).**

_**Otro**_** one-shot MidoTaka que _tampoco_ es el que pensaba publicar en un principio, por el regalo de cumpleaños de Takao (ese one-shot me está dando unos problemas que ni lo explico...).**

**Aprovecho para decir que no sabía en qué categoría ponerlo xD Así que quedó así. Me disculpo si está mal.**

**No diré nada más aquí para no spoilear nada.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Inútil, inútil, todo había sido inútil.<p>

Meses de práctica. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado entrenando, junto al resto del equipo, para perfeccionar sus habilidades y por fin encarar aquel enfrentamiento? ¿Cuánto habían sudado, cuánto habían insistido, a pesar de que sus cuerpos les suplicaban a gritos un descanso, forzándose a continuar hasta el último momento, aprovechando hasta la última gota de energía?

Luego de aquella primera derrota frente a Seirin, había quedado en claro que incluso en su calidad de reyes todavía tenían mucho que mejorar —todos ellos. Aquel había sido un duro golpe, que los había dejado fuera de la Inter—High —pero en cierta forma había sido una derrota positiva, porque a partir de entonces se habían esforzado el doble —no, el triple, en las prácticas de cada día.

Y luego había sido el segundo partido contra Seirin. El equipo rival había mejorado, sin dudas; su luz y su sombra habían alcanzado un nivel muy superior al del encuentro anterior, y la coordinación en general del resto del equipo había mejorado de forma notable. El regreso de Teppei, además, había significado el fin de su debilidad en la región debajo de la canasta —todos los integrantes del equipo habían sanado sus puntos débiles, y reforzado aquellos que tenían a su favor, para lograr una mayor uniformidad y una imagen más contundente y temible incluso desde el instante cero en que entraban a la cancha.

Pero no era como si _ellos_ no hubiesen mejorado también. Su cambio no había sido tan drástico como el de Seirin. No tenían cartas nuevas. Pero, esa vez, habían sacado a la luz una carta que, si bien durante el partido anterior _también_ había existido, había permanecido oculta entre las sombras, rehusándose a ser utilizada.

Aquel había sido el primer paso hacia el cambio. Un cambio que había alcanzado su punto de apogeo durante el partido contra Rakuzan; un giro en la actitud de Midorima que había costado muy caro a Seirin, porque a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido durante el partido anterior, esa vez no habían podido ganar. Que Midorima hubiese dejado de cerrarse tan sólo al juego en solitario y, en su lugar, hubiese comenzado a dar pases a sus compañeros de equipo, había significado el empate para Seirin, incluso a pesar de todo lo que habían mejorado.

Por supuesto, aquello no había sido suficiente. Empatar no servía. Lo que el equipo de baloncesto de Shūtoku quería era _ganar_. Deseaban la victoria con todas sus fuerzas; la _ansiaban_ con desenfreno, porque por culpa de Seirin no habían podido participar del torneo anterior —y Seirin había sido eliminado tan sólo en la siguiente ronda, sin alcanzar tampoco el campeonato _real_.

El cambio de Midorima no había terminado allí. Había continuado avanzando; yendo tan lejos hasta el punto de llegar a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados que, incluso aunque se opusiese por completo a su estilo de juego anterior, de alguna forma se complementaba con su técnica y le permitía acercarse más a su cien por ciento.

La jugada maestra, que habían desarrollado Takao y él; un tiro a la canasta que comenzaba incluso antes de que el base diese el pase al escolta, y que por la altura alcanzada _debería haber impedido_ que Akashi lo frenase.

Había funcionado, al menos en un principio.

Pero entonces, el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros había encontrado el punto débil en su técnica y los había _detenido_. No había nada que Midorima pudiera hacer si el pase no llegaba hasta sus manos. Todavía recordaba el momento en que había comenzado la jugada y, al mirar hacia Takao —cuando había notado que la pelota estaba demorándose demasiado tiempo en llegar—, había descubierto que el balón había sido arrebatado por el base rival a mitad de camino hasta sus manos.

El desasosiego que lo había invadido en ese entonces había sido algo que jamás podría olvidar. La sorpresa en el rostro de Takao; lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, casi en un suspiro, mientras Akashi se movía con total naturalidad y se llevaba el balón consigo.

Era _eso_ lo que despertaba la angustia de Midorima. Una vez más, Akashi había demostrado que la victoria era suya; que, de verdad, para él _ganar era tan natural como respirar_. Que no importaba cuánto diese el peliverde de sí mismo, cuán perfecta fuese su coordinación con Kazunari; Akashi siempre arrasaría con todo y se llevaría el triunfo consigo, porque para eso vivía —y era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

A partir de entonces, todo había sido en vano. De nada habían servido los entrenamientos, el aumento de la confianza entre Midorima y el resto del equipo, las lágrimas y el sudor derramados, la fatiga y las horas desperdiciadas en practicar; de nada porque, otra vez, Akashi le había ganado. Como siempre hacía. Como parecía que siempre iba a hacer.

_¡Todavía no termina…! ¡No se rindan! ¡No hay nada vergonzoso en caer…! ¡…La verdadera vergüenza está en no levantarse otra vez…!_

Midorima creía seriamente en esas palabras.

Pero creer en algo a veces no bastaba.

Se habían retirado de la cancha en silencio. Akashi había rechazado su apretón de manos. En realidad, no le importaba. En ese momento, nada podía importarle ya; habían perdido, otra vez. El sueño de ganar les había sido arrebatado —y por la última persona contra la que Midorima deseaba perder. Por Akashi Seijūrō, la persona a la que el escolta había prometido enseñar la derrota.

Las lágrimas pronto habían comenzado a aflorar, derramándose por el borde de los ojos del peliverde, deslizándose por encima de sus mejillas. Y un rápido vistazo hacia Takao había bastado para notar que el base no se encontraba mucho mejor; el llanto de Midorima era silencioso, pero el pelinegro apenas podía contener la ira, la frustración; unas emociones que, sumadas a la tristeza, bastaban para que su llanto se convirtiese en un aguacero que bañaba su rostro y que Kazunari no conseguía detener, apretando los dientes mientras las gotas se deslizaban una tras otra por encima de su mueca de rabia.

— _Es realmente frustrante… perder._

Ahora se hallaban solos. Todo el resto de su equipo se había ido ya —en silencio, sin hacer comentarios acerca del llanto de ninguno de ellos, en parte porque sabían que molestaría al peliverde; pero en parte porque ellos _también_ compartían las emociones que sentía él en aquel momento. Takao había entrado a las duchas sin decir nada —todavía llorando, víctima de aquella angustia insoportable que le cerraba la garganta y se le clavaba justo en el centro de su pecho. Llevaba un largo rato allí; parecía como si quisiera ahogarse.

Midorima, por su parte, había permanecido la última media hora sentado en uno de los bancos del vestuario. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre las piernas, y la cabeza gacha; mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y a pesar de que una toalla se extendía desde su coronilla hasta su nuca, cayendo a los lados de su cabeza e impidiendo ver su rostro, las gotas que caían en el suelo no podían ser de otra cosa que sudor y lágrimas.

Luego de lo que parecieron años, el escolta se incorporó. Permitió que la toalla cayera al suelo, sin preocuparse por levantarla —como lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. Se quitó todo —desde los pantalones cortos, hasta la camiseta que tanto había sudado y que por eso ahora se hallaba empapada; todo _en vano_. Cuando se halló por completo desnudo, se encaminó hacia las duchas, sin molestarse en llevar nada para el aseo, caminando hasta allá sin ser muy consciente de nada de lo que hacía.

Al abrir el agua, ésta salió helada; pero aquella fría lluvia no perturbó en absoluto la inmutabilidad del escolta, cuyas lágrimas ahora se derramaban libres, cayendo directamente al suelo y sin chocar contra los cristales de los anteojos que Midorima se acababa de quitar. Más por inercia que por otra cosa, giró la canilla del agua caliente hasta que la temperatura fue más agradable; todavía mirando el suelo, todavía preguntándose si sería voluntad del destino que Akashi _siempre_ ganase; preguntándose si el destino habría decidido que Midorima no era lo suficientemente bueno como para mostrarle qué se sentía perder; preguntándose si acaso _existiría_ alguien tan bueno como para hacer eso en su lugar.

_Ven, Akashi. Como te prometí, te enseñaré lo que es la derrota._

Ah, qué vanas habían sido sus palabras; porque cuando no iban acompañadas de una acción, de algo que les otorgara un significado en el mundo real y que demostrase que tenían razón, las palabras eran _vacías_.

Vacío era como se sentía Midorima en ese momento.

Oyó que el sonido del agua en la ducha contigua cesaba; Takao había cerrado la canilla. Incluso debajo de la lluvia que rociaba al peliverde en ese momento, podía oír los sollozos del base, que al igual que él no parecía capaz de recomponerse después de aquella derrota.

Sonidos de pasos; Kazunari salió del cubículo y apenas cubrió la distancia hasta la ducha de Midorima. Se detuvo justo allí; si se hubiese dado vuelta para observar, el peliverde habría visto sus pies asomándose por debajo de la puerta. Pequeñas gotitas de agua caían al suelo debajo de éste.

— ¿…S–Shin–chan…? —La voz le tembló; la duda teñía su timbre, manchándolo de una inseguridad que Takao nunca antes había demostrado y que causaba que algo en el interior del escolta se retorciese de modo doloroso; provocándole una angustia mayor que la que ya sentía.

Midorima no tuvo fuerzas para emitir respuesta alguna. Permaneció allí quieto, de espaldas a su compañero, con la cabeza gacha mientras el agua caía por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

—… Shin–chan… Yo… —La voz de Takao se apagaba cada vez que intentaba hablar; todo lo que quería decir se perdía en el aire, desvaneciéndose como fantasmas que bien podrían no haber existido jamás.–… Lo siento, yo…

Midorima no pudo soportarlo más. El desasosiego y la pena en la voz del pelinegro lo estaban matando. Se giró y abrió la puertilla del cubículo en el que se encontraba; ante sus ojos, divisó a un Kazunari completamente desnudo, cuyas mejillas se hallaban enrojecidas a causa del llanto, y que mantenía la vista clavada en sus pies. Sus ojos de halcón también estaban rojos; y sus párpados, hinchados, brillando con el vestigio de las lágrimas que ya habían derramado y las que todavía luchaban con desesperación por aflorar.

Tomó al base por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí; éste apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, antes de verse envuelto entre los brazos del escolta, su pecho desnudo pegado al de éste, su miembro rozando el de contrario mientras las gotitas del agua de la ducha caían sobre ambos.

— No es tu culpa. —Consiguió sentenciar Midorima en voz baja; pero le costó un esfuerzo enorme, porque a pesar de su intento por tranquilizar a Takao, lo cierto era que él también estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. Sus brazos lo rodeaban; una de sus manos sostenía al diez por la parte baja de su espalda, mientras la otra trepaba hasta aferrarse a uno de sus hombros y lo atraía hacia sí con mayor fuerza.

Kazunari no hizo ademán de soltarse. Permaneció allí, bajo el agua, envuelto en el calor de Midorima; un calor que resultaba reconfortante luego de la sensación helada que le había quedado después de aquel partido. A pesar de que ambos se hallaban por completo desnudos, en pleno contacto con el cuerpo del otro, ninguno de los dos pareció avergonzado al respecto. Aquel gesto era tan cálido y reparador que, sumidos en semejante aflicción como se hallaban en ese momento, resultaba irrelevante que estuviesen o no _demasiado_ cerca el uno el otro.

El pelinegro ocultó su rostro en el pecho del escolta, mientras éste hundía la cabeza en su hombro y la dejaba descansar allí. No había manera de diferenciar las gotas de la lluvia de la ducha de aquellas que salían de los ojos de ambos jugadores, pero de alguna forma ambos sabían que el otro de hecho _estaba_ llorando. Ninguno dijo nada. Tiempo atrás, se hubiesen avergonzado por derramar aquellas lágrimas en frente del contrario; pero aquellas circunstancias habían quedado en el pasado, ya que la luz y la sombra de Shūtoku se habían vuelto tan unidas entre sí que difícilmente podría haber algo de lo que se avergonzasen ya.

Luego de lo que se parecieron días enteros, Midorima aflojó un poco sus brazos; pero sólo lo suficiente para que su rostro pudiese quedar justo en frente del de Takao. A causa del llanto y por la ausencia de sus anteojos, no podía distinguir bien el rostro del base. Él le devolvió la mirada; y ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando, al mismo tiempo que uno se agachaba, el otro se inclinó hacia adelante y ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba hasta juntar sus labios, encajándolos unos contra los otros como si hubiesen estado esperando aquello durante mucho tiempo.

Y es que había sido inevitable; tanto entrenamiento, tantas idas y vueltas, tantos partidos juntos, tantas corridas de último momento, tantas sesiones de estudio —en las que Midorima solía hacer de profesor y Takao de alumno—; tanto tiempo juntos los había llevado a un destino que ninguno de los dos podía eludir: y era que, más temprano que tarde, habían acabado por enamorarse el uno del otro. Takao sentía que miraba directo hacia la luz cada vez que conseguía sacar una sonrisa al peliverde, cada vez que éste hacía un gesto, por pequeño que fuese, que indicaba que Kazunari de hecho _le importaba_; y el diez se había apegado tanto a él, como si fuera su sombra, que Midorima había acabado por echarlo de menos cuando no estaba allí, murmurándole tonterías sin sentido que el escolta de todas formas siempre escuchaba, preocupándose por cualquier nimiedad que pudiese afectar al peliverde y aguantando su hosca personalidad como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Había sido tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aquello ocurriese. Por eso, mientras Midorima movía sus labios con insistencia contra los de Takao, ambos desnudos debajo del agua de la ducha y solos en aquel vestuario, el base le respondió de igual manera, aferrándose aquel momento de la misma manera en que una persona que se ahoga se aferra a la vida, luchando por mantenerse en la superficie.

Fue _cálido_. Una calidez que contrastaba con la helada que había dejado el partido contra Rakuzan; una calidez que evidenciaba todo aquello que Kazunari y Shintarō jamás habían puesto en palabras pero siempre habían querido decir. Con aquel beso se entendieron el uno al otro; de la misma forma en que se entendían en el interior de las canchas; complementándose de la misma manera en que se complementaban en los partidos, donde como luz y sombra se encargaban de mejorarse el uno al otro, brillando y ensombreciendo el terreno de juego gracias a que el otro estaba allí.

En ese beso, encontraron un refugio a la devastadora nevada que había arrasado con todos sus esfuerzos, venciéndolos.

En ese beso, que se sintió como si durase milenios —y que ninguno de los dos quería que acabase jamás—, encontraron refugio el uno en el otro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nunca <em>en la puta vida voy a superar el partido de Shūtoku vs Rakuzan; jamás. Ese partido me rompió el corazón y me tuvo días enteros con ganas de largarme a llorar —aparte de que causó que el MidoTaka se volviese mi OTP de modo definitivo, y que me enamorase de Midorima tanto como lo estaba ya de Kagami. Además, desde que terminé de leerlo que me invadieron unas ganas incontenibles de escribir este one-shot; hoy, por fin, pude hacerlo.**

**Desde ya me disculpo si algunos puntos difieren de lo que ocurrió en el manga; es decir, pequeños momentos que describo del partido y demás. Lo leí hace como un mes, por eso no recuerdo mucho el detalle.  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado (la verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con cómo ha quedado, aunque mientras lo escribía se me rompiese el kokoro en miles de pedazos :'D)~ Gracias por leer, y si dejan alguna review me alegrarán el día.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
